


Knights of the Rebellion

by Isaac_A_Drake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Early Jedi Training, Holocron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_A_Drake/pseuds/Isaac_A_Drake
Summary: A young Luke makes a different discovery in the deserts of Tatooine that allow him training in the Force years before he and Obi-Wan will be thrust into the fires of the Rebellion. Elements of KOTOR, Rebels, Legends, and more.





	1. Prologue: Vestige

**Author's Note:**

> So I am going to be bouncing around stories as inspiration hits for each, sorry but that's the only way I won't have worse writer's block.  
> So on top of the new mid-season trailer of Rebels giving me a PERFECT plot pivot point for this story I had on hold I am also going to take out my mounting frustrations on Luke apparently learning NOTHING from being a military commander in a guerrilla war and applying that to the resurrection of the Jedi Order. So I'm taking a moment I saw mentioned in Luke's Legends article and pushing it in a direction that would give him the experiences pre-Rebellion to actually apply Rebellion tactics to his new Order later on. Much later on.   
> Also this is way more dialogue heavy than my chapters usually are but hey it needed to happen and some people love dialogue.

Luke could not believe that Windy had ditched him when the beast surprised them. After chasing off Sand People and Jawas he had been pretty sure Windy had his back until they made it back to Anchorhead or Tosche Station or really just any form of civilization. 

And then the dragon had shown up and Windon Starkiller proved himself a spineless coward. In Luke's opinion at least, mostly he just was not fond of the idea of becoming a Krayt Dragon meal and was taking it out mentally on the only thing that came to mind.

Because as he skidded down a sand dune in the Eastern Dune Sea to avoid another lunge from the beast he really did not want to blame himself for this.

At thirteen the life of a moisture farmer was increasingly boring to Luke. He had been skipping chores, flying the Skyhopper out through Beggar's Canyon, and hanging out with Fixer and his crew over at Tosche Station a lot more over the past few months. 

Five more minutes of running later Luke ran into a problem.

The dragon had cornered him right outside a cave. With hope that the cave had smaller tunnels he could escape through the young boy went in, the only direction he could continue on that wasn't straight into the dragon's maw. 

Scrambling through the darkness of the cave Luke slammed into a pillar of some sort and fell to the ground, allowing the dragon to catch up with him. 

The young boy turned around just as the dragon let out a mighty roar; scared, angry, and determined to live Luke continued to scramble back but ran into the pillar from before. He let out a terrified scream and something inside of him snapped.

A wind whipped up around the young boy and debris flew at the dragon. Except the debris did not strike the dragon, and the dragon flickered. After a few moments where his heart was stuck in his throat the dragon flickered a final time and condensed into a new image, that of a man with patterned scars on his face and strange brown robes.

Luke and the man, who must have been a hologram, stared at each other for a few more silent moments before the man spoke, “Ah, so finally someone with Force potential finds me. It has been a long time I am sure.”  
“Wha-what are you?” Luke quickly managed to stammer out.

With what would have been a sigh on a living being the man spoke once more, “I am the holographic interface for the final Holocron of Jedi Master Revan Shan. The krayt dragon image was a defense mechanism I built into the Holocron's interface before I had it shipped here by a loyal ally of mine.” 

Luke was understandably quite stunned at this, “Jedi? I thought the Jedi were a myth, the last ones were apparently a militant religious order that betrayed the Republic during the Clones Wars.”

It was Revan's turn to be stunned, “The Jedi did what now? I've had my disagreements with my order but betraying the Republic? No never...” After a few moments of introspection he opened his eyes again, “Ah I apologize I am being a bad host.”

At that the pillar behind Luke lit up along a few seams of the stone, which then parted like petals of a flower revealing an inner pillar with a strange blue iridescent cube hovering in the middle.

Revan gestured at it with a hand, “One of my crowning achievements if I do say so myself! With the Star Forge destroyed the Star Map leading to it was non-functional so I created plans for my droid HK-47 to adapt it into a hyper-processor my Holocron could be interfaced with, allowing me to turn this entire cave into a training facility or base for any aspiring apprentices who I decided were worthy of my teachings!”

A few more lights around the cave attempted to light up, yet many of them flickered back out as Luke watched the entire thing.

“Uh...Master Jedi Revan I don't think your base is working.”

The hologram looked around in confusion, “That is very strange, the tech I installed here was very hardy and should have lasted at least a millennium for certain.”

The Jedi then frowned, “I don't suppose you know how long it has been since the Cold War with the Sith Empire collapsed do you?”

Luke blinked, “The what? The only Sith Wars I know about are the Hundred Years of Darkness a thousand years ago and the Great Hyperspace War umm...I think four thousand years ago? Wait no, five thousand years! Sorry I can't be more help, galactic history isn't really on the moisture farmer curriculum you know?”

Revan was between being aghast and amused, “Four thousand years and padawans are still giving me attitude.” His humor was purely to deflect addressing how massive a span of time that was so he could think it over on his own. 

Luke had the shame to blush however, “Sorry Master Jedi, this is...well umm...borken weird.”

Revan blinked, “Oh well yes I suppose it must be, especially for a moisture farmer you said? What is your name as it happens, it appears four thousand years of hibernation have made my social skills a bit rusty.”

“Oh! Right, my name is Luke Skywalker. I live over near Anchorhead...uh maybe Mos Eisley which is a bit further away was around in your day and age too? I'm not sure how old some of these settlements are to tell the truth.”

“Anchorhead was a mining colony in my day, I am sure it has changed hands many times since Czerka Corporation controlled it though.”

“Oh yeah, the Hutts pretty much control everything around here now.”

That statement made Revan pull back his lips in disgust, “The Hutts have expanded so far out of Cartel space? Along with your information about the Jedi having once more fallen to disrepair I am finding the current state of the galaxy deplorable.” He took a deep mockery of a breath before continuing, “However fixing the galaxy once again is the job of living beings, I am a holocron, a mix of technology and force technique to imprint the knowledge and personality of a Jedi master into an item allowing the knowledge and skills to be passed down and preserved in future generations, so now my question is this young Luke: Do you wish to become my newest apprentice? To learn the ways of the Force?”

Luke glanced around the poorly lit cave and rang his hands together before standing up and nodding at the hologram, “Alright Master Jedi, just umm...one question? What's the Force?”

Revan blinked back at the young man, “You...just agreed to be my apprentice without knowing what the Force is?”

Luke shrugged, “Jedi were some kind of legendary warriors so I figured it would definitely involve learning to fight and that sounds like an adventure! Being a moisture farmer has never been what I wanted to do with my life, I want to get out and explore the universe! Maybe join the Imperial Starfighter Corps or really just anything to get off this ball of dust.”

Revan laughed a laugh that started out as a chuckle and grew in to as full and hearty a laugh as a man of his slim stature could manage, “Yes I suppose it does involve learning to fight, however learning the Force and the Jedi way of fighting is about learning a way of life, a way of life that connects you to all other living beings in the universe. You see Luke...one can imagine the Force as a deep and wide ocean stretching through all of existence. Every living being can float upon it, but only a talented few can swim through the waters that connect all life. Or even dive deep into its depths and learn its many mysteries. The Force can allow one who connects to it to sense creatures, levitate boulders, glimpse the future, and so many other things. It truly is as boundless as an ocean.” 

Luke was fully engrossed in Revan's description, he watched the man gesticulate with wide eyes. “Wow that sounds amazing!” Then something occurred to him, “Wait! That's what happened earlier with the dragon hologram! I was the one that moved the rocks and scrap?”

Revan nodded, “Indeed my new Padawan! You appear to be quite naturally gifted in the Force, quite similar to myself in my youth. You would be a pleasure to teach.”

After breaking eye contact with his new master Luke once again glanced around the cave, “I'm going to have to be the one that fixes this place up won't I?”

Revan held out his hands and moved them around, “Yes I cannot exactly leave this cave unless you remove the Holocron and even then I am a bit...insubstantial nowadays.”

Luke let out a long sigh, “I'm going to have to sneak a lot of scrap past Uncle Owen...”


	2. Structure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listen to the Official Spotify Star Wars Playlist for whatever character is the focus of the Star Wars story I write when I write Star Wars. Luke's isn't necessarily my cup of tea, but it's pretty calming. Kylo's and Anakin's are full of my jams though.   
> Also starting next chapter I'm going to begin playing fast and loose with the pre-New Hope Tatooine timeline (but the changes to the overall timeline will almost always be confined to things that can directly be connected back to Luke being different, or the butterfly effect thereof)   
> @Guest: The data inside the Holocron has to be based on the Revan from the Foundry, also at no point during his life did he actually use the red lightsaber together with the purple. That's just a cool thing they did for the action figure (which I have too). Revan's spirit on the other hand would be completely balanced in the Force due to his merging before passing on into the Force. Considering the Legacy of Darth Bane is based on the teachings of Revan's SITH Holocron I wanted the New Jedi Order to rise out of the ashes with the help of a Jedi Holocron of Revan's as a form of parallelism. Check Revan's or “Revan's Lightsaber” wookiepedia article if you don't trust someone that's played both KOTOR games and most classes on SWTOR a million times. (Btw my SWTOR name is sageoflogic feel free to add me, I tank on Jedi Covenant)

The past few months, while Luke was collecting scrap and broken parts that wouldn't be missed from the farm to help repair the cave, Revan had not taught his new Padawan all that much. Mostly it had been breathing and meditation exercises and if Luke was being honest with himself he'd probably say he was getting sick of it.

Even if he was a relatively polite and kind young man, something his friends' parents remarked upon much to his aunt and uncle's pride, he still was not all that calm. In fact his need to constantly be moving, fiddling with tech, working, or sating some random curiosity was alternatively helpful and completely frustrating for that same aunt and uncle. 

And now it was frustrating for his new master as well.

“I honestly think we're going to have to try a new meditation technique, Luke.” Revan told him bluntly one day.

Luke quickly sprang up to his feet from his crosslegged position on the floor, “Yes please! I really am trying Master Revan but I can't sit still any karking longer!”

The hologram rolled his eyes, “If you would practice some patience and let me finish when I am speaking you would have allowed me to state that it requires a few more pieces of equipment to be fixed.” The padawan at least looked a little bashful at the reprimand, and most importantly allowed Revan to continue speaking, “There should be an number of orb shaped training drones in the footlocker on the back wall. You'll probably have to pry the old thing open, but take one home and fix it up and when you bring it back we will try something I like to call 'active meditation'. This will also serve as a cursory introduction to the simplest form of lightsaber combat.”

That got Luke's attention fully, “You have a lightsaber in here? Wow! I am going to get started right away!”

With a speed only the exuberance of youth could provide Luke had dashed to the back wall, quickly pulling out an electric torch as the lighting he had not yet repaired dimmed the further away from the holocron stand he got. 

Revan watched in amusement as his young apprentice had to dash back to the center of the room to retrieve a fusion torch from his toolbox, as he had run over to the footlocker completely unprepared to pry or burn it open.

Revan was once again struck by the similarities between himself and the young Skywalker when Luke returned only three days later with a fully functional and repaired remote drone.

“It wasn't that hard, Master! Truthfully I was only working on it in total for about three hours or so. It just took a few days to gather all the parts and get away from the farm without being suspicious.”

Luke was learning a lot about being sneaky and not triggering the suspicions of his uncle, his aunt was far less likely to get on his case about being out and about. Though he had started to think recently that he had better occasionally actually visit Tosche Station for real or one of his friends might come calling to the farm and alert his guardians that he hadn't been to the station any of the last three times he had told them he was going there.

He quickly pushed those thoughts away as Revan began to speak.

“This is very good work, Luke! Now for active meditation I will need you to connect the remote's wireless signal to the Holocron, I will handle the Holocron's end of that, and while I am getting used to controlling it through my interface go grab one of the pilot helmets from the armory wardrobes.”

Every cloth or non-synthetic piece of equipment was completely useless after four thousand years of course, but the hardier things, such as the pilot's helm, were at least functioning enough for the active meditation exercise.

Luke dutifully returned just a few minutes later, helm held on his hip, as Revan finished getting the remote used to the digital commands from the Holocron.

“Yes this will do nicely, now take the lightsaber from the pedestal and put the helmet on.” As he spoke a seamless compartment on the central pillar that held the Holocron opened up and the hilt of a lightsaber popped out slightly.

Luke put on the helmet and removed the lightsaber, turning on the strange goldenrod blade and giving it a few experimental swings.

“Alright Luke, now I have set the remote's blaster to a mild sting. You will clear your mind as I have taught you and use that to connect to the Force and let the will of the Force guide you to block the sting-bolts with the lightsaber. And you will do this all with the blast shield of that helmet down.”

Luke balked, “With the blast shield down?! But how will I see the remote? That's impossible, Master!”

Revan chuckled, “I suppose you didn't grow up around the Force, Padawan. But with the Force nothing is impossible. Now you managed to briefly touch the Force in some of our more successful meditations, since they did not work consistently due to how restless you are I decided we needed a trial by fire as it were. This will put pressure on you to connect with the Force and also put you in a situation where adrenaline may help focus your mind on that objective.”

The young man gulped slightly before tentatively lowering the blast shield of his helmet, “Alright...I am really trusting you here, Master.”

Revan smiled, though Luke could no longer see that, “And I truly appreciate your faith, Padawan. Now...block!”

With that the remote began moving and firing the sting-bolts, with long intervals in between each blast.

Intervals constantly punctuated with a grunt, low cry, or “Ow!” from the Skywalker boy.

After seven hits Luke managed to deflect one, right through Revan's hologram, unbeknownst to Luke.

“Ha! I got on-OW!” 

“Do not let your guard down, apprentice. The exercise shall go on until either you drop or you can prove to me your ability to connect to the Force has become marginally more consistent.” 

A little bit over an hour later Luke was blocking two out of every three bolts sent at him and was falling in and out of the Force much more easily than he had been with the standard meditation techniques. 

The urge to move his lightsaber through the Force vanished suddenly as Revan spoke up, “Alright Luke, that's enough for today. You made good progress, Padawan.”

Luke let out a relieved breath, the exercise had been taxing, and stung a lot. He flipped up the blast shield on the helmet and placed the lightsaber back into its slot before fully removing the helmet.

“I really felt it today, Master! The Force I mean! It was...well I couldn't really hold onto it for too long at once but it felt amazing!” 

Revan nodded, “That pleases me to hear, Luke. I am quite proud of you. Now ideally you would do this exercise every day but I know you cannot get away from the farm that often. So in order to keep you progressing I want you to put the datapad I had you bring into this interface slot.” 

With that a slot shaped perfectly for a datapad popped open, Luke went over to his rucksack and pulled out the blank datapad Revan had asked him to bring and inserted it.

“So what is going to be on the datapad, Master?”

“I'm putting a lot of theoretical data for your future lessons on here. They will be listed in the order I wish you to read them, along with some unnumbered supplemental material you can read at your own pleasure. Since you cannot be here every day I want you to spend at least an hour reading to keep your progress going. You'll have Force theory, lightsaber form manuals, and the history of the Jedi up until my time of death.”

Luke nodded, “I'll make sure I study hard!” Luke had never really had a subject that interested him so much as the new powers and heroic way of life Revan was teaching him. Most of the truly interesting things in his life, at least academically, had always been mechanics and thus not really focused on books. It was going to be an interesting experience for the young boy.

It was a good thing Revan had given him the reading material, Luke reflected a few days later, as he had not been able to get away from the farm again and was going to have to go to Tosche Station this week instead of to the cave, just to keep up appearances with his friends.

Learning to use the Force, connecting with it, had broadened Luke's horizons and given him a new somewhat singular focus.

When he was at home now he could usually go at least most of a week without being as restless and frustrated as he had been the past year or so, and his aunt and uncle were truly appreciating it. 

In fact Luke's improved attitude around the farm was, unbeknownst to the young teen, having his uncle consider loosening his hold on the young boy as a reward. Much at his aunt's insistence of course. 

So when he was told he could go in to visit his friends at Tosche Station two days earlier than he expected he jumped at the chance.

That was how Luke was spotted by his best friend, Biggs Darklighter, two hours before the suns hit their peak pulling the Lars family speeder into an open spot around the station. 

Biggs ran out quickly to greet his younger friend, “Luke! How have you been! We haven't seen you in two weeks, you'd think it was the main harvest already!” 

Luke chuckled as his friend clapped him on the back, “Nah I just got a bit lost in some repair projects of my own. I was experimenting with some remote droids and other stuff. Wanted to see if I could boost the power output and use them as traps for any Sand People that got too close to the farm. I think it can work, I'll check out some parts I need while I'm here actually.”

Luke was a little concerned that that particular twist of the trust came so easily to him, but something had happened when the Empire rose and Jedi were traitors. He was not sure of the reasons and Revan had told him they had to keep things secret until they knew more specifics. 

Biggs bought the story though, “You're always getting lost in some project or another, gotta come out here and live a little!”

That got an honest reaction from Luke however, a snort, “Live a little? A little is right, this place is about as lively as the Sarlacc pit most days.” 

“Well I can't argue that. Even today it was only me and Camie here until you arrived, Fixer was bored out of his mind.”

Luke shrugged, “Eh can't say I'm not glad Windy and Deak aren't here. I'm still mad at Windy for a few weeks ago. Running off and leaving me to a blasted Krayt Dragon! What a karking coward.”

Biggs' eyebrows shot up, “Wait he what? A krayt? You didn't tell me any of this!”

Luke rubbed the back of his head, “Well...yeah that's also a bit why I was working on those remotes. Figure they could be a good portable distraction if something like that happens again. He crashed the skyhopper out in the Dune Sea and a dragon showed up and he just booked it leaving me to deal with the thing on my own. I found some crags to slide down and hid in a pretty deep crevice until it got bored and left.” Even though it hadn't been a real dragon in the end Luke was still quite understandably angry with Windy, Windy hadn't known it was a fake so the intent in abandoning Luke was still very much there. 

Biggs groaned, “Unfortunately I don't think I would ever expect anything brave out of Windy. Or Deak for that matter. My gramps says real bravery is standing up when you're afraid and stupidity is just standing up when you don't know to be afraid. He said the first makes heroes and the second makes you dead.” 

That got a humored reaction from Luke, “Your grandfather is a strange man, Biggs.” 

The other young man shrugged, “He talks all about the 'exciting days' when he and your grandfather Cliegg would put together raiding parties to hit back at the Sand People. I think he took a gaffi stick to the head at some point.” 

Luke shuffled uncomfortably, Uncle Owen didn't talk much about his dad. He knew Cliegg had married his grandmother and then died of a broken heart after Sand People killed her, that was it. “Yeah...let's head in the suns are getting to the point where we should be in the workshop for a few hours.”

Another clap to the shoulder and Biggs walked with Luke into the station.


End file.
